Past Meets the Future
by CharlotteMikelsonWhinchester92
Summary: Some how the Arrow Gang ends up in the future where they meet Future Oliver as Green Arrow, his daughter Sarah who is Artemis and Roy who is Red Arrow who is his wife and how did the gang came to the future and they meet the rest of Olivers new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimaer: I don't own Arrow the CW does and I don' t own Artemis only the creators of Young justice does

It's just a normal day in Starling City and at the Queen house. Oliver has invited Tommy, Laurel, Felcity, Roy, Dig and Thea to Breakfast to celebrate the opening of the club. They started talking about the Hood and how it seems like he has a sidekick now. When they were all hit with a bright light.

When they woke up and looked around it seems they were still in the Queen house but a lot of things look different including the basement and when they looked up and they kept looking around and they see Arrows and stuff.

" Hey Guys why does the house look so different and why are we in the basement." Thea said

" It looks different because your in the future." Said a voice

Everyone looks up to see a young girl who is wearing green leather pants, black boots and a green top that has a black arrow going up she has a mask in her hands and has a quiver of Arrows on her back and she has a bow in her other hand and she has dark brown hair.

" Who are you ." said Dig standing up to protect his friends from the girl.

" I am not here to hurt you dig I was just walking in when I saw the bright light that brought you here. I am Sarah but when I am in the mask they call me Artemis.

" After the goddess of the hunt." Laurel said

" Yeah I live here with both my parents who are also heroes like me you just miss my mom she had to go on a mission." Sarah said

" Why are we here." Oliver said

" Even I don't know why." Said another voice

Everyone turned around and sitting on the chair in front of the computer screen surprised not just oliver but everyone else.

" Oh My God youre." Yelled everyone

~ Sorry I stopping it here sorry I am a little evil ;)


	2. Chapter 1 OH My God

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow that belongs to Cw and Artemis belongs to Young justice creators

No Ones POV

" Oh my god Oliver." Everyone Yelled

The only difference between their Oliver and this one is the one sitting at the computer looked more happy than their one but it also looks older I could see that he was smiling and Sarah was just laughing at the situation and took her phone out and video tapped the whole situation.

" Wow I didn't know that maybe we should call the cops there is two Oliver Queens." Said Sarah

" Sarah enough welcome to the future and I'm sorry about Sarah she is just cranky because she hasn't slept yet." Oliver said

" Yeah well I didn't want to go on the stupid mission but since you didn't go I had to." Sarah said

" Are you two dating." Said Tommy

" Ewwww gross." Said Sarah

" No Tommy we are not dating Sarah is my daughter." Said F Oliver

" SHE'S YOUR WHAT." Everyone yelled

" He is my dad my full name is Sarah Thea Queen and I'm also a super hero named Artemis and I'm an archer." Said Sarah

" How did we get to the future." Said Laurel

" Even I don't know how." Said F Oliver

" I think I do the mission was to find warp who was stealing a diamond in Metropolis he told me we fell for his trap. I think this is what he was talking about he brought them here to distract us." Sarah said

" Of course he wants us not to know his real plan where is your mom." Said F Oliver

" Mom is on her way home from a JL mission and she told me to tell you not to do something stupid." Sarah said

" Why would your mom tell you to tell your father not to do something stupid."? Said Thea

" Because my mom knows how much dad loves to torture me and red arrow with constant patrols since he forgets we live normal lives and not just being heroes." Said Sarah

" That's not true I don't torture you and red with patrols." Said F Oliver

" yes you do because before this mission I was on patrol." Said Sarah

" I can see how you are father and daughter your both stubborn." Dig Said

" No were not." Said Sarah and F Oliver

" Don't mind these two the always fight when they have had not a lot of sleep and Ollie I told you not to do anything stupid." Said a women's voice

Everyone turned their heads and saw a women but not her face but she was wearing a one-piece dress with black fishnets with six-inch heels and black leather jacket and fingerless gloves.

" Oh My God." Said Laurel

~ I know I am evil to finish the chapter like this but I have been busy it's the end of the semester which means I will be taking finals and well it's been crazy so sorry it took me so long to update but I do hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow all belongs to the Cw

Third Pov

Everyone was staring at the door of the basement where they saw a blond curly hair Laurel who looked different then the younger version.

" Oh my god your me." Said Laurel

" Yes but I go by Dinah know it' s much easier but Sarah is right about the warp idea we found some radiation at the site of the fight." Dinah said

" So we should just find warp and find out what he knows and why he brought these guys to the future." Oliver said

" Oliver and Sarah can you come with me a few minutes I want to talk to you away from our guest." Said Dinah

" Sure." Both F. Oliver and Sarah said at the same time

They head upstairs to the living room of the queen mansion and you could see how much it has changed since the undertaking took place and Moria got arrested.

" So that's Tommy my god father who died protecting mom from a collapsing building when the undertaking happened." Said Sarah

" Yes and since they are in the future where the undertaking hasn't happened yet and I am still with Tommy we can't tell them much about the future." Said Dinah

" So should someone call Roy and tell him and aunt Thea what's going on because if we don't they might blab about what has happened. " said F. Oliver

" Can I do it I love waking Red up in the middle of the night when he just got home and he is already asleep for only about thirty minutes please mom can I do it." Said Sarah

" Sure but don't be too excited just tell him what's going on and tell him and Thea to come here if we have more people with us than it's easy for us to find Warp and get them back to 2013." Said Dinah

" But what about missions and patrols and who is going to tell Bats about this because I call not it since both me and robin having been bugging him a lot and he scares me a little." Said Sarah

" Fine Ollie you will talk to Bruce about everything Warp and giving us some time off so we could spend with our guest and help the find a way home to their time." Dinah said

So F. Oliver heads toward the phone to call Bruce while Dinah heads back down to the basement with some snacks so the guest could have some food in there system.

Sarah grabs out her IPhone 24 and types in a regular number and she puts it up to her ear while she waits for the guy on the other end pick up.

" What the Hell do you want I just got to sleep." Said Roy

" Well there is a problem here so you know how we had to stop Warp tonight and he said he was bringing people to mess with us." Sarah said

" Yes I remember so what it's about it." Roy said

" Well lets see we know have two Oliver's, two Laurels, two Roy's, two Thea, two felicity, two Digs, one Tommy and one of them happen to be from the past. So dad wants you and aunt Thea to come over to help over and spend a couple of days here to help us and you can't mention anything about the undertaking got it." Sarah said.

" Sure we will be there soon." Said Roy

" Great so know I have two dads and two moms well that means I can't get into trouble." Said Sarah

Sarah heads downstairs to the basement and she sees her mom and dad working on the computer trying to find where warp is.

" Did you call and Red and tell them what's going on." Said F. Oliver

" Yeah so what should we do know."? Said Sarah

" I want to see how you are doing in the fighting and yes I know you did just get off patrol and a mission so I want you to spar with past me to see how you are doing." Said F. Oliver

So both Sarah and Oliver grab some staffs so they start fighting and they are paying attention and you could see that they are both hitting each other hard but they get up and right away we notice that Sarah does a front flip off of past Oliver and then she pushes her staff at Ollie's feet and he falls down and she pins him down.

" Yes I finally beat my dad and sure you are from the past but still I won for once." Said Sarah

" Okay good job Sarah you have been practicing so I want you to go upstairs and take a shower and then get some sleep because you have had a long day." Said Dinah

Sarah goes upstairs to take a shower and sleep.

" Dinah can I talk to you." Said Laurel

" Sure I will be write back Ollie." Said Dinah

Laurel and Dinah head upstairs to make some tea and Dinah wanted to ask question about what changed for her to fight crime and go back to Oliver.

" What happened for us to go back to Ollie because since everything that happened five years ago and Sarah." Said Laurel

" Everything has changed in the year when Oliver came back and we figured with what happened on the Island we knew he changed and he did. He wasn't a playboy anymore and he showed me how much he loved me." Said Dinah

" What happened with us and Tommy." Said Laurel

" We grew apart and when he told us that Oliver was still in love with us I figured that our future is different and we should leave the past in the past and I realized I haven't really stopped loving him and I followed my gut." Said Dinah

" we have changed somehow because you are fighting with Ollie and Sarah what happened to make you want to do this." Said Laurel

" A lot of happened and I am not afraid to stand up for what I want to do." Said Dinah

" I can't believe you started girl talk with out me." Said a female voice

From the door way you could see an older version of Thea where skinny jeans a t-shirt with a leather jacket and six inch heels.

" So what's going on." Said Thea.

Tbc.

~ Sorry it took so long to update but I was so busy with finals but here is the update.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: don't own Arrow or their characters

Laurel's Pov

" Thea is that you look great." I said

" Thanks Laurel how are you doing with everything going on with being in the future but don't worry everyone is trying to find a way to get you and everyone home again." Thea said

" With everything that is going on in our lives we still let our daughter join the life the two of us our living." Laurel said

" Don't worry when Sarah was growing up she trained in Martial Arts but we didn't tell her who we were until she was old enough but at the same time we haven't realized she is very smart and figured it out on her own. So when she asked Ollie if she could work with him and red arrow he of course said yes." Dinah said

" So how freaked out are you being here in the future and seeing the life you have know." Said Thea

" It's weird but I could see the way you look at Ollie and Sarah and understand a lot happened and no matter what goes on family stick together but I kind of thought that I was over Ollie know that I am with Tommy." I said

" Everything changes defiantly what happened and we can't say because we can't change the past no matter how hard we want to." Dinah said

" Thea she's doing it again." Said a voice

All three girls turn around and they see a much older Roy Harper enter the kitchen with Sarah on his back you could see the amusement on both Dinah and Thea's faces knowing that Sarah and Roy are like brother and sister than Uncle and Niece.

" Sarah gets off Roy's back and stop bothering him where is your father." Dinah said

" Dad decided to bring everyone upstairs instead of them staying in the basement so Roy and I raced up here to tell you and I surprised him by jumping on his back and annoying him like I usually do." Sarah said

" Is it okay I ask what year it is because everything hear reminds me of home." Laurel said

" You are in the year 2033 so about 19 years in the future." Dinah said

" Wow we are in the future but it still seams weird but you will get use to it. But we will find a way to get you home because not a lot of people will find out there is our past self in our time. So how old is Sarah if you don't mind me asking." Laurel

" I am 18 years old and so far I am an only sibling but I treat Roy like he is my older brother and bug the crap out of him." Sarah said

" Well know I now where everyone went I you are in the kitchen it's good to see you again Thea and Roy thanks for coming over so late." F. Oliver said

" No problem can you get your daughter off my back she is annoying as it is." Said F. Roy

" Come on Sarah it's way past your bedtime and you have school tomorrow." F. Oliver said

" Do I have to go to school I so want to stay here and try to find out your past that sounds so much fun." Sarah said

" Go to bed Sarah they will be here in the morning." Dinah said

" Fine see you in the morning." Said Sarah

" So what do we do know." Said Felicity


End file.
